A Beautiful Relationship
by bjaarcy
Summary: He's seen her a couple of times in that cafe. What happens once he has the guts to ask her out? Smitchie, ShanexMitchie 4SHOT :
1. The Beginning

HI! (: So like my life has now been under the control of drama and school related things so my writing has been stopped for the moment. Hopefully I can continue writing more when it's spring break which is – oh I don't know – a couple more months? :P Okay enough of my babbling, just enjoy my first Camp Rock fanfic! (:

P.S. Pretend Mitchie and Shane have never met before and Camp Rock didn't exist! I'm just using the characters for my own personal use riiight now x)

P.P.S. I owns NOTHING (:

* * *

**November 2008**

Another day in the life of Mitchie and Shane. Of course they never knew who each other were yet. All they currently knew is that they've seen each other once or twice in their favourite café.

_She's a good-looking lady ain't she?_ he would always say to himself. Shane Gray was in the position of being a happy 25-year-old bachelor in the city of LA. He's got a steady job in the music industry trying to become a big producer. So far his success hasn't spread but he was in good position. Many days he's been around in the café to relax and just – relax. Every time he comes now, he always sees that same girl just sitting in her regular table enjoying her – what he guessed – latte. For reasons he still finds unknown, he found her quite attractive with her jacket and hat reading what was most likely a magazine drinking her latte. He always told his brothers – well, friends, but they're close enough to be brothers – about his predicament and asking her out. They would shrug and usually reply, "Go for it!" And lately he feels to need to ask her… He's not sure of how to do this though…

She sighed. Mitchie Torres always came to this café to try to relieve her stress if anything. She was a 24-year-old woman living on the outskirts of urban LA trying to become a singer. So far the music industry doesn't see her talent – at least that's what she always says. She wasn't in the rough though. She was moving steadily trying to live her life putting food on the table for herself. _Anyone who lives on the outskirts of LA trying to get in the music industry and still has a steady going life is lucky_, she would tell herself. So far believing in that wasn't hard; she just worried on how long she could believe in that. Every time she came to this café to have a break now she would see him, drinking what she thought was probably a coffee. He looked attractive and she was very attracted to him. She never had the guts to ask him out though. Not to mention she just thought that she didn't need a love life at the moment, trying to focus on her career that is…

_I'm going over there to ask her… Now!_ he thought. Shane got out of his seat and walked over to Mitchie's table.

"Uhh, hi," he said weakly.

She looked up from her magazine. "Oh, hi."

He was looking for words. "Uhmm, is this seat taken?" He pointed to the vacant seat across from her.

She looked, "Oh, no. Make yourself comfortable." She grinned and put her magazine down.

_She's even prettier up close - focus Shane!_ he told himself. Searching for words again he plainly asked, "So, what are you reading?"

"Oh, just something." She quickly took the Music Reader's Digest magazine and tried to stuff it in her bag. It was unfortunate that he took the magazine out her hands faster.

"Music Reader's Digest. Oh, I read this too!" he exclaimed.

She flushed with red since he read the title. "Oh. You trying to get the in music business?"

"Yes," he answered. He thought her blushing was quite cute. He composed himself again. "I'm trying to become a producer."

"Ohhh, that's nice!"

"What about you? Why are you reading this?" he questioned as he held the magazine then gave it back to her.

She took the magazine and stuffed it in her bag. "Oh, I'm trying to pursue my career of being an artist."

"Ahhh…" Silence filled the space between them for a moment, until Shane's phone rang. _NO!_ "Excuse me a moment," he said then excused himself and picked up his phone. It was his "brothers."

"Yo, Shane where you at? It's Nate but Jason's here too." Then suddenly a loud voice came through the phone, "HI SHANE!" It was Nate and Jason, his "brothers."

"Jason, Nate, bad timing. I'll see ya later. Bye," then as quick as that he ended his call. Shane turned around to see if she was still there – she wasn't. He sighed and went back to his seat.

_Later that day_

She was standing in the bookstore looking for something interesting to read. "If anything could make you quickly forget about your life and make you feel like your living someone else's life, a great book can," her mother would say. She took that advice often too, especially when she was under a bit of stress. Mitchie was currently looking at a Nicholas Sparks book. Although she tried to concentrate on whether to take the book or not, she was still thinking about the little situation with the good looking stranger who looked like he wanted to ask her out. Sure she could've stayed a little longer to see what else he had to say, sure she could've said good-bye at least, but she didn't. As much as she would've said "yes, I'd love to go out with you," she remembered she didn't need a love life… Not yet at least. _Maybe I'll see him again_, she told herself. Little did she know her hopes were answered.

A few isles to the right and Shane saw Mitchie once again. _Maybe I can ask her out properly now_, he thought to himself. He wondered why she left so quickly when he took his call but it didn't matter anymore, she was here and he could ask her straight out. How he would do that thought was a puzzle. He quickly went to the magazines which was just the isle beside hers, which was good since he needed the latest edition of Music Monthly. He quickly grabbed a copy and went looking for her again.

Both preoccupied and walking, they accidentally bumped into each other dropping their reading articles to the floor. "Sorry" they both said, not realizing who each was. Then they looked up.

"Oh, hi," she offered.

"Hello again," he replied. He took a huge gulp to which hurt his currently dry throat.

"So… ," she said.

"Sorry about the phone call earlier," he apologized.

"Sorry for leaving so quickly," she apologized.

He picked up his magazine and helped her up as he stood up again. They looked at each other for a while, thinking how each other's eyes were beautiful and how they didn't notice that before. Silence filled the space between them once again.

_Okay, I'm gonna ask her now_, he thought. "So, are you doing anything tonight?"

YES, she wanted to scream. She didn't want a love life right now, especially with this stress. The little voice inside her screamed louder though. It screamed, _you NEED a love life, you can't do this on your own_. Reluctantly, she answered, "No, no I don't have anything planned tonight," agreeing with her little voice inside.

Shane's face lit up immediately. "So, how about I see you at the café again around 7?"

She grinned, "That would be nice."

"Oh, forgive my manners but, I'm Shane Gray." He held his hand out.

"I'm Mitchie Torres," she answered and shook his hand.

And so began a beautiful relationship.

* * *

Yeah yeah, read the next chappy and it'll make sense! I promise (:

x o x o bjaarcy

P.S. If those magazines exist, I don't own them! If they DON'T exist though, can I own them? :P


	2. A Little Over A Year

Please read (:

P.S. Me no own NATING (:

* * *

**January 2010**

"Smitchie, over here!" a reporter called out.

Shane Gray and Mitchie Torres' success only needed a little over a year to become big. Their love life is what's on everyone's mind now and though they don't know the exact details, Shane and Mitchie – better known as "Smitchie" – were more in love than ever. Rumors are spiraling around that Shane Gray is willing to propose to her as well!.. Though he never denied them.

As individuals, they are doing very well too! Shane helped Mitchie become a star and now he's a big producer known everywhere. Mitchie is an amazing singer and her album has been number one on all charts for 4 weeks running!

Both were happy as ever… Which is why they were smiling wide at the red carpet.

They were attending a movie premier for one of Shane's "brothers", Nate. He was in the new James Bond movie and it was already a hit in the box office.

After the successful premier Shane and Mitchie took a quiet stroll down one of the quieter streets of LA. They were walking in silence hand in hand just smiling and feeling – good!

"Nate says the premier was great!" Shane offered.

"Yeah, he told me that too!" Mitchie replied.

Silence filled the space between them again. This happened a lot with the couple but they didn't mind, they thought that words could often ruin the moment.

Shane stopped in front of a beautiful park, which was still stuck in a holiday haze, then turned toward his beautiful girlfriend. _God, she's beautiful tonight. It's unfortunate she can't be my girlfriend anymore_, Shane thought.

"Why are we stopping?" she asked.

"I love you," he simply smiled and pulled her into a gentle kiss.

She replied with passion until he let go of her. She sighed, "I love you too."

"But… I don't want you as my girlfriend anymore," he said trying to sound sad hoping to pull this off.

Tears were already in her eyes. "What? Buh – wh - but – why?"

He knelt down and took out a dark blue box. "Because I want you to be my wife." He flashed a quick smile and opened the box.

Mitchie said nothing. She was so speechless. But since Shane was still kneeling on the ground smiling, she just nodded as she tried to wipe away her tears. He slipped the ring onto her ring finger and pulled her into another kiss. When they pulled apart they were both out of breath and Mitchie's hands were tangled in Shane's hair.

"It's beautiful," she finally said grinning.

* * *

It's not done yeet! (:

x o x o bjaarcy

P.S. Isn't that funny?! Nate (who is played by NICK JONAS) is in a James Bond movie!… And he's like James Bond in their video! xD


	3. OMG, WE'RE GETTING A DOG

Do you like it? :P Don't worry it's almost done x)

P.S. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING :D

* * *

**August 2010**

Newly wed couple Smitchie was moving into their new home.

_Stupid – ugh – boxes – ugh! Why do they – urrrgs – need to be so – urrrgs – heavy?!_ Shane thought. He was moving the boxes from the moving truck to his – no – their new home. Shane and Mitchie Torres-Gray residence. He liked the sound of it already! _This is OUR home_, he thought happily, _but why does it need so much stuff?_ Sure they could've hired the movers to actually haul in all of their belongings but no! "Wouldn't it be more of an experience if WE hauled in our own things?" his wife suggested. _Too bad "WE" doesn't actually mean both of us_, Shane thought. He was reflecting on his wife's decisions. Sure he loved her to death but he didn't think it would actually KILL to do SOME work.

Thinking of his wife, he smiled. He truly did love her to death. Thinking some more about his wife made him work even more and the work didn't seem to be as hard anymore. He could do without the mood swings though. _Out of nowhere Mitchie has been having mood swings_, he finally realized. Now he didn't know if he should be concerned or not. Thinking about this, Shane accidentally bumped into a wall. Then he heard a familiar giggle.

"Haha, watch where you're going Hon!" Mitchie suggested.

Although he bumped into a wall, he smiled; he loved to hear Mitchie giggle. "Haha, very funny," he said sarcastically.

Her attitude suddenly changed. Her face had a puppy-dog face and her lower lip quivered. She clasped her hands together and begged, "Forgive me?"

Shane walked over to his wife and kissed her forehead. "Babe, you are always forgiven."

They walked towards the couch and sat down.

"God, I'm tired! Why don't you help me Mitch?" Shane asked.

"Because!" she simply replied smiling.

"Because what!?" he replied.

"Because… of this!" she quickly said. Then she kissed him passionately.

He smiled into the kiss and gave in. "Fine, you're excused," he said still smiling.

Shane got up and was about to walk away to do more work until Mitchie called him.

"Shane!"

He turned around, "Yes?"

"Come here," she said patting the seat next to her.

He sat down once again and asked, "What's up?"

"Did you ever think about hearing – oh I don't know – the pitter patter of little feet?" she said grinning.

He thought for a moment. "Uhmm… Wait, oh my God! Do you mean?…" he trailed off.

Mitchie quickly nodded thanking God he got the message, at least she thought he did.

"OH MY GOD! WERE GETTING A DOG!?" he screamed.

Mitchie laughed so much that her stomach started to hurt. Once she controlled herself again she spoke, "Hon, you're funny! But no, not a dog." Shane made a confused face and then ever so slowly Mitchie reached for his hand and placed it on her stomach. "We're not having a dog, but we are having a baby!" She grinned.

He made a shocked face this time. "OH MY GOD! THAT'S EVEN BETTER!"

* * *

It's not done yeet! (:

x o x o bjaarcy


	4. Joseph David TorresGray

Last chappy! I hope you enjoyed the 4 shot (:

P.S. Again, I don't own ANYTHING, except the plot! :D

* * *

**April 2011**

"SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANE!" Mitchie shrieked.

_I love you, but what now?!_ Shane thought. He sprinted up the stairs to find his screaming wife.

"Yeah babe?!" he answered.

"Sh – Sh – Sh – SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAANE!" Mitchie screamed even louder.

The scream pierced his ears but he still ran beside his 9-month pregnant wife. "What is it babe?!"

"M – M – M – M - …" was all she could say.

"Babe? What's wrong?!" Now he was concerned.

"MY WATER BROKE!" she finally screamed.

"OH MY GOD!" he replied.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-OWW! IT HURTS SHANE!" She screamed, then started to hyperventilate.

"Hold on babe! I'm calling the doctor!" he replied. He hated to see his wife in pain but he didn't know what to do.

"No Shane!" Mitchie screamed pushing away the phone. "Get me to the doctor's… NOW!"

He looked at her, she was definitely in pain, he knew that face ANYWHERE. So he quickly helped his wife down the stairs and grabbed the baby bag. _Thank GOD it's all ready_, he thought. Once Mitchie got in the car, they drove off the to hospital. Mitchie quickly called the doctor to say they were coming over. After that Shane called Nate, Jason and their wives to come over since Mitchie was in labour.

Before the hour ended, everyone was there waiting for Mitchie and Shane. Mitchie was quickly put onto a wheel chair and was wheeled into a room. Shane was with her the entire time.

After 3 hours of screaming, pain, and labour, the baby finally came.

"IT'S A BOY!" the doctor screamed. "He's looking healthy too!"

Mitchie was smiling and though she was still in pain she stretched her neck to kiss Shane then looked for her baby. By the time he was on Mitchie's chest, he was wiped off and Shane cut off the umbilical chord.

"He's beautiful," Mitchie said through her tears.

"I know, just like you," Shane replied. He kissed his wife again.

The doctors took away the baby for a moment to make sure he was healthy and well. Luckily he was. A nurse gave the newborn baby back to Mitchie for her to hold. By then, Nate, Jason and their wives had entered the room.

"What are you gonna name him?" asked Jason.

She thought for a moment. "How about Joseph David Torres-Gray?" she replied.

"That's a wonderful name babe!" Shane said and then kissed Mitchie's forehead.

Mitchie nodded. "Wanna hold him Hon?"

Shane nodded this time. After Mitchie carefully handed Shane their new son she wiped the tears off her face. The wives of all the guys couldn't be any happier and wiped their joyful tears off. Jason and Nate crowded Shane and Joseph then they took a step back to leave Shane alone with his son.

"Wow, you're my new little monkey-boy aren't ya Joe?" he said as everyone laughed 'till their stomachs hurt.

* * *

YAY! I finally got this story done! I hoped you liked it! :) If you haven't noticed, I named "Joseph David Torres-Gray" after my 2 fave sexiest guys on EARTH! (: If you don't know it's Joseph Adam Jonas (aka JOE!) and David James Archuleta (aka ARCHIE!) :D Again, I hope you liked it :D

x o x o bjaarcy


End file.
